


pontius comes to kill the king

by derekmorqan



Series: omgcp one shots [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cliffhangers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekmorqan/pseuds/derekmorqan
Summary: A quick medieval one shot to break a writer's block!
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson & Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Series: omgcp one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548370
Kudos: 2





	pontius comes to kill the king

**Author's Note:**

> context: jack's family stole the throne from kent's family so kent thinks its his moral obligation to take the throne back on the day of jack's coronation. very game of throne-esque

> _“When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne….I’m ready for their stones”_

“You make a poor excuse for a king,” Kent murmurs. It seemed like the hollow throne room had a way of echoing his words back to him, giving him an unsettling awareness of how alone they were.

He takes Jack’s chin in his gauntlet clad hand, taking care to leave divots in his freshly shaved chin. “What would your father have to say about you _hm_?_ My firstborn_,” he mocks, circling around Jack, as Jack’s body sits limp against the side of the throne, “‘_Entrusted with the Zimmermann Kingdom. To guide us out of the darkness and into the light_.’” He laughs to himself, adjusting his sword by his side as he crouches to Jack’s height.

“Isn’t that what daddy said. ‘Entrusted. With. The. _Zimmermann_. Kingdom.’”

Jack’s breath quickens as Kent loosens his grip. He tries to gasp out an apology, but he can only register a sharp pain in the side of his face before his body connects with the cold floor. The crown that only sat upon his head for mere hours, crashes onto the floor next to him.

“Look at you,” Kent scoffs. “Too intoxicated to fight back.” He walks towards him, chuckling. “A dose of laudanum here, a dose there. Enough to prove to the Maester that you were fit to rule _my_ kingdom.”

Jack registers that Kent sits next to him. The opium in his system has him far too muddled to truly comprehend what Kent is saying. He knows he’s relieved that the crown, now skewed on its side on the floor, is no longer weighing him down. He knows he’s cold. He knows the familiar feeling of Kent running his fingers through his hair is now, no longer comforting, as the grooves in his metal gloves are scraping against his scalp. He knows he’s failed. He knows that Kent hasn’t let go of the handle of his sword since he walked into the throne room, to see him, on what should be the most celebrated day of his life, still clinging to the side of his throne, hours later. He knows-

“Stop thinking and fucking _listen_,” Kent says as he uses Jack’s hair for leverage and slams his head into the stones of the castle that Kent’s ancestors built. 

“Your family made me a prisoner in my own home, in _my_ kingdom, for nineteen years. For _nineteen_ years, I have been forced to look at the Zimmermann banner hanging on my father’s walls. For nineteen years I have been a ward - _a slave_ \- to your family.” He rises. “Your obsession with your own shortcomings have left you deaf. The kingdom knows of your worthlessness. I have heard their whispers.” He brandishes his sword and places his hands above the Parson sigil he has carven into the wooden handle. He bows his head as he takes a knee.

“_I_ will be their Pontius.” He mummers in prayer. “I, Kent Parson, first of my name, natural-born heir to the throne, swear to preserve the peace of this land. I cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge myself only to the good of the Parson Kingdom. I swear to guide us out of the darkness and into the light.”

Jack tries to push himself up onto his shaky arms, but fails, as Kent continues to chant above him. “_P..P-Please, don’t,_” Jack forces out. His breath is shortening, constricting against his chest. “_Kent_.”

Kent pauses. “What would you do in my place. What would you do if everything life owed to you was stolen; your family, your throne, your _kingdom_. _What would you do?”_ He spits out.

“_Mercy_.” Jack’s vision disfigures as he tries to focus on breathing and the man before him.

Kent shakes his head. “Mercy,” he parrots. “There will be no mercy for those who have not shown mercy to others.” He rises.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @gemininursey on tumblr


End file.
